


Just Ask

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Asexual!Ethan, Fluffy, Hayley also needs a drink, Hayley needs a hug, Minor Kira and Trent, Minor Tommy, Multi, and a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Conner's definition of internet research:  Something to do when you know you messed up with one of your partners but you don't know how and the library kicks you out because you are a hot mess.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Just Ask

"Hayley? How do I work the computer?" Conner asked, sitting in front of one. The cafe owner counted to five under her breath before walking over to see what he needed. The concern that he might actually break it stopped her from counting to ten instead. As it was, she was concerned that she'd walked into a bizarro world without realizing it or that magic was involved. Or she was dreaming. She hoped it was the last one.

"You never use the computer," Hayley reminded him, leaving off the 'thank the power' that was on the edge of her tongue.

"I don't use libraries either and I tried that already," Conner answered. There was a pause before he continued. "I'm also not welcome back in the library."

Hayley had the good sense not to ask. Unfortunately, she was certain she would find out later from Tommy, but that was later with the possibility of tequila being available. She had learned a long time ago that her friend couldn't just ignore anything. "Why are you trying to use the computer?"

"I need to look something up," Conner answered. "And I couldn't find it in the library so I'm going try it on the internet."

"I'm nearly certain you aren't allowed to use the internet either," she said. They had rules for Conner. Valuable rules.

"Not without a chaperone," he said cheerfully. Hayley held back a groan. "I need to find out what 'asexual' means."

The fact that he had to look at a sheet of paper with the word written on it didn't escape Hayley's notice. She sat down next to him, putting on the most accepting mentor expression that she could and continued. "Conner, are you...?"

"Me? No!" Conner said, shaking his head wildly. "Not at all. But Ethan sort of yelled that he was yesterday when I teased him so I'm trying to figure out what's going on. He never gets upset. He fights back."

He looked so determined and a little worried as he looked at the computer. Hayley sat back, her annoyance fading at the sight of Conner knowing that if Ethan wasn't fighting back then it was important and he was actually upset. "Why don't we go talk somewhere else? I'll explain it to you."

"Really?" Conner asked, looking completely relieved. She nodded, leading him away from anyone else and to where they normally hung out. Thank goodness it was Trent's day off.

"Asexual means that you don't have a lot of sexual drive or any at all. You might like you still want to be in a relationship and you might still have sex because you like how it makes your partner feel. Sometimes, you're sex-repulsed and you don't want to have sex at all. It's like any other sexuality: There is no one right way to do it," she explained. Conner paused and then nodded.

"I think I get it," Conner answered. "Hayley? Can you get me more information on it?"

She blinked. "More?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Hayley agreed.

***

She found Ethan glaring at her a few days later and she felt a bit worried. "Ethan?"

"We need a new rule about giving Conner too much research," he grumbled. "And sharing."

She glanced over to see Conner, Kira, and Trent sitting on the couch going over the research she'd found. "If it makes you uncomfortable that they're doing it in public..."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "That part is fine. It's the part where they are using it to try to surprise me for Valentine's Day in front of me that's driving me nuts. 'What does it say about cuddling? Can we cuddle?' 'It's person specific! Look, let's just make him brownies and then wait and watch.'"

Hayley tried not to laugh and walked over to the trio, taking the papers away. "Learning is good. Talking to your partner is better."

"Yes, Hayley," they all said sheepishly before racing over to Ethan. Hayley rolled her eyes, but went back to the counter and started working once again.

"Hayley? Where are the kids going?" Tommy asked in confusion as they raced by him.

"To buy Ethan a video game since I'm sure he told them that he likes cuddling and they want a good Valentine's Day," she answered. "By the way, your Rangers are dating."

"There's four of them!" Tommy exclaimed.

"You always were good at math," Hayley answered dryly, ignoring her friend's sputtering. Hopefully, things would get back to what counted as normal. 


End file.
